


The Family Secret

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, MCD maybe??, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean Winchester has found himself in a new town looking for a new job, he get one as a busser at the Novak family restaurant.His boss Cas is handsome and likes Dean a lot.The problem Dean has a dark secret, he doesn't want anyone to know about, but then so does Cas' family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The alley was the perfect place for hiding, stalking his next victim  —  a piece of shit child molester that got off on a technicality. 

So much for the legal system protecting children. 

The man came stumbling around the corner, drunk. No one will know the difference if he fell and hit his head or not.

_ Perfect. _

  
  
  


Dean Winchester found himself in a new town looking for a new job. He had an interview today for a busboy position at a restaurant. It was a small diner-style restaurant with booths and tables, a counter for people to sit at, black and white aesthetic, very clean. 

He was nervous, it had been a while since he had a meeting. 

  
  


As Dean walked in, he was greeted by a tall man with raven-hair; he was toned, with a strong-jaw and azure eyes. 

"Hello!" he said with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Dean, I'm here for the interview."

"I'm Castiel, everyone calls me Cas, my brother will interview you follow me."

Dean followed Cas to the back of the restaurant into the office. 

"This is Dean,” Cas said, gesturing behind him. “He is here for the interview." 

"Welcome,” Gabriel smiled. “I'm Gabriel, the owner."

Dean held out his hand for Gabriel to shake, 

"So you wanna be a busboy?" Gabriel asked.

"In truth, I need a job. I just moved here, I live in this crappy motel, and I wanna save up for a decent apartment. I don't care what I'm doing," Dean said, Cas and Gabriel looked at each other. 

"You are the first person to come in here and lay it all out like that," Gabriel said.

"Don't see no pointing lying." 

Dean shrugged it was the truth he needed the job, and that motel he was staying was a shitty place, a place fro drifter and people who could hold down jobs.

"You are hired, can you start tonight? Cas can show you the ropes." Gabriel said grinning wide showing all of his teeth. 

He didn't see why not, Dean was the frist person to walk in head held high look Gabriel in the eye and lay it all out to him.

"Sounds good, is there a dress code I should know about?" 

"White button-up, black slacks, and black shoes."

Dean nodded, "thank you."

"Not a problem, shift starts at 5:30."

"I'll be back," Dean said, leaving the office.

Cas looked at Gabriel. 

"What?" Gabriel asked, the picture of innocence.

"What if he's a weirdo or a thief?" Castiel inquired, eyes trailing after the green-eyed man.

"Then we will fire him," Gabriel shrugged, and smiling at his brother.

Cas made a face and left the office.

  
  


Dean was ecstatic when he left the restaurant that was the most uncomplicated interview he ever had. 

Cas was pretty cute Dean thought to himself. Getting into his car, he headed back to the crappy motel he was staying at to take a shower and get ready for work. 

The motel had one king size bed with scratchy sheets and blankets, one lamp, a table, and a chair, the room had a red hue to it, from the lampshade and bedding, but Dean called it home for now. 

Dean's neighbors were fighting again, piece of shit woman beater he thought to himself, why does she stay? Deal with him later. 

Dean got in the shower while in there he could hear his neighbors yelling, he banged on the wall, 

"Shut up!" he yelled, annoyed, "always fucking fighting."

Dean turned the shower off, there was banging on his door here we go, he thought to himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist grabbed his gun and went to the door as there was more banging. 

He peeked through the peephole. 

"Son of a bitch," he said, opening the door.

"Who do you.." the man started to say spotting Dean's gun he stopped.

"You were saying?" Dean asked cocky

"Sorry, we will keep it down," the guy said.

"That's all I ask, have a nice night," Dean said with a smile, shutting the door.

Dean got dressed. It's a good thing he had a suit with him; otherwise, he would have had to go shopping; and that's not something he enjoys doing. After he was dressed, he headed out to the car, making sure his gun was tucked nicely in his waistband. Dean parked in a spot marked for employees and went in a few minutes early. 

"Oh you are early," Cas said spotting Dean 

"Is that a problem?" Dean asked 

"No, it's fine, we never have anyone early." 

"Better early than late, I always say." 

"I like that, follow me."

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen. Looking around, he saw everything was spotless, it looked like a brand new kitchen. There was a white board up that had what the special’s were for the day, there was also a picture of the sharks from “Finding Nemo” is said “New employees are friends not food.” It made Dean laugh a bit, Cas looked at him, he pointed to the white board.

"A little cannibal humor, we maintain the highest level of cleanliness, everything has a place, I'm the kitchen manager, I take care of everything back here, where I prefer to be. I don't like being out front, people are rude," Cas said. 

"They can be, I'm not big on hanging out in large crowds either," Dean said. 

"Ok, this is where you put the dishes after you get done clearing and wiping down the tables," Cas said pointing to the sink, "Alfie should be in soon, he is our kitchen boy, as was like to call him."

"So he's the dishwasher?" 

"He is the dishwasher."

"Hey, Uncle Cas," 

"Hello Claire, this is Dean he is our new busboy."

"Fresh meat, sweet," she said, heading into the office. 

"All the family?" Dean asked

"Basically, yes we have a few outsiders, like you for one."

"That's cool, what else?" Dean asked flashing a flirty smile, Cas' cheeks turned pink a bit

"Um if you want to help prep for the dinner rush, that would be great. You can roll cutlery into the napkins," Cas said, showing Dean were everything was.

Dean's first shift went well, he only managed to run into the waitress Meg once. She was snappy, but Dean didn't care, he did his job, and at the end of the night he made some tips. 

"You did a good job tonight," Cas said

"Thanks," Dean said 

"Here is your schedule for the week, if you need days off let me know."

"Will do," he said, heading out.

Dean headed to his car, got in, and opened his phone searching for his neighbor at the motel. He found him, convicted of battery, kidnapping, false imprisonment, and a list of other things, a good old fashion piece of shit. Dean smiled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel. 

Dean pulled up to the motel. The woman staying with the piece of shit was outside crying. Dean shook his head as he parked and got out of the car. Dean sauntered over to her. 

"Hi!" she said 

"Hi," Dean said with a nod

"Can I come in?" she asked shivering.

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Just for a few minutes, he took off with the keys, and it's cold,"

"Yeah, fine come on,"

"Thank you so much," she said, hurrying into Dean's room.

So trusting, if she only knew, if she knew what Dean really was, she wouldn't trust him. She settled down on the bed and looked at Dean. 

"I'm sorry, I'm Brenda by the way."

"Dean," 

"Rays really not that bad, he just gets mad that's all."

"That's not a reason to hit someone,"

"You don't know anything, it's my fault, I make him mad,"

Dean didn't say anything he just nodded, "whatever lady, look it's late, and I wanna go to bed, so you can go to the office and get new keys?"

"I was hoping, maybe I could stay?"

"No, that's not a good idea," Dean said opening the door,

"I'm sorry," she said again slowly leaving the room.

Dean undressed and got into the bed. He started drifting off to sleep when Ray showed up and started yelling. That's it! Dean opened his door, yelling, "Can the two of you shut the fuck up please?"

"Mind your business buddy," Ray said.

"It is my business." 

"The fuck it is," Brenda said.

"Why are you defending him?" Dean asked 

"Don't worry about it,"

"Just shut up, I won't ask again," Dean headed back into his room.

As he did, Ray grabbed him by the shoulder and spun Dean around. He punched him in the face, hard. Dean staggered backward a bit at the shock. Dean smiled, Ray hit him again, Dean started laughing as Ray continued to punch him.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" Ray asked. Dean spun away. 

"You'll find out," he said, heading back into his room.

The next morning the police and coroner were outside the motel. An officer stopped Dean as he tried to get past, "Did you hear anything?" officer asked pointing to the room.

"No, sir, I take sleeping pills, and wear earplugs, didn't hear anything."

"If you think of anything, anything at all give us a call. Can I ask what happened?" the officer asked pointing to Dean's face,

"Some drunk guy thought I was hitting on his girl, stupid," Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"Call us, anything will help."

Dean nodded and got into his car, he smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Cas spotted Dean when he walked in, trying to hide his face. 

"Dean, what happened?" Cas asked. 

"Nothing, stupid guy, thought I was hitting on his girl," Dean said. 

"Can I?" Cas asked, reaching for Dean's face. Dean shrugged why not be touched by an uber hot guy. Cas reached for Dean's face and pressed gently, he looked him over. Dean was enjoying the feeling of Cas' hands on his face, 

"A little tenderized but nothings broke," Cas said smiling. 

"Did you make a joke?"

"Yes, I know I'm not that funny, Gabriel says I need to work on my timing," Cas said getting the first aid kit. "I'm going to clean these."

"Ok. And I thought your timing was perfect," Dean said with a smile, Cas' cheeks turned pink. 

"We didn't really get a chance to talk. Why did you move here?" Cas asked as he dabbed the cotton ball on Dean's face. 

"I needed a change, my brother and I got into a fight." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's not that you aren't nice, it's just personal."

"I totally understand. Right, done." Cas let go of Dean's face suddenly. "You did good work last night, keep it up, and we can bump you to server." 

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled. 

Dean started his shift, he could feel Cas watching him through the window on the door leading to the kitchen, he smiled to himself thinking about all the dirty things Dean wanted to do to his new boss, he was distracted and dropped a plate, 

"Dammit," he said.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

"Yes, just thinking about stuff,"

"Why don't you go take a break, we aren't that busy,"

"Ok," Dean said, heading to the kitchen.

Cas was standing at the door, he watched Dean walk-in,

"Sorry about the plate you can take it out of my paycheck," Dean said heading to the back door,

"It's fine, plates break all the time," Cas said rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looked at him why was Cas embarrassed, that was weird Dean walked back to him, leaned in 

"I saw you watching me" Dean whispered in Cas ear, he backed up and looked Cas in the eye, Cas looked away, and blushed, Dean, smirked and walked out the back door.

Cas followed Dean out the backdoor, 

"Are you flirting with me?" Cas asked

"Maybe," Dean shrugged, pulled a cigarette out of the pack, lit it

"Disgusting habit."

"I'm trying to quit," Dean said taking a drag

Cas stood there, watching Dean, Gabriel came out,

"Hey did you see there was a murder at the motel not too far from here?' Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, they were my neighbors," Dean said. 

"Did you know them?" Cas asked.

"Nah, all they did was fight, probably killed each other or something."

"Well that's messed up," Gabriel said 

"Guy was a piece of shit, the girl seemed nice," Dean said putting his cigarette out, 

Cas looked at Dean, "what he was, always yelling smacking her around the walls are thin." Dean said.

"That's terrible, I don't think you shouldn’t hit the people you are supposed to care about," Cas said.

"I agree, so you didn't hear anything?" Gabriel asked

"Nope, I got some of those earplugs, the good ones block out all kinds of noise," Dean said 

Gabriel nodded, "my break is over," Dean said, heading back inside, making sure his hand just brushed Cas' as he walked by.

By the time Dean's shift was over, Cas was flustered. Dean had made sure to just brush against Cas every time he walked by him, or press his body against Cas' when Cas was showing him something, he stood behind him anytime Cas showed him something new. It was driving Cas crazy.

"I'll see ya," Dean said as he was leaving for the night.

"See ya," Cas said with a small wave.

Dean slid into his car, he smiled to himself, knowing what he was doing to Cas, making him all flustered. Dean headed back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**Chapter 2**

Dean had the next two days off; he opened his laptop enjoying the peace now that his neighbors were gone. The background was a picture of him and his twin sister, she had the same green eyes as Dean, blonde hair like their mom, but she liked to dye the ends different colors, her hair was blue in this picture.

“I miss you, Sis. I promise I'll find him.” Dean said to the photo.

He had a habit of talking to his sister when he was alone, Dean wasn't good at talking about his feelings but talking to his sister was always easy, it natural something Sam didn't understand, Dean sighed, typed in local news paper see what was going on.

Dean made his way to the bar, he showed his idea, ordered a beer and sat at a table people watching. A group of college kids came in loud, rude bumped into Dean making him spill his beer,

“Oh man you should be more careful,” one kid said.

“You need to watch where you are going, lucky it was me and not some psycho,” Dean said.

“Whatever man,” the kid.

Dean just smiled at him, “how about a game of pool?”

“Yeah sounds good, let me order some beers,”

“I'll rack ‘em up.” Dean said, heading towards the pool tables.

The kids came over to the table with a pitcher of beer, 

“How about we make a wager?’ the kid said.

“Sounds good,” Dean replied.

“Twenty bucks?”

“Sounds good.”

“You can break,” Dean said.

The kid picked up the que, took his shot. Dean had a plan he could double him money, at first he would act like he didn't know how to play offer up the rest of his money and show what he could really do. Dean and his sister would do this all the time, she would acted like she didn't know what she was doing like she could hold the que right, Dean would tease her and some guy would come in to show her the right way. Dean would then place a bet his sister would tell him it was a bad idea he was drunk but then give in, once Dean lost she would offer to play wot win the money back, the last time they did this it didn't end well.

“Looks like you lost,” the kid said

“Give me a chance to win it back, I got two hundered,” Dean said.

“I don't know man.”

“Come on.”

“Alright fine.”

Dean reracked the balls, he beat the kid,

“What the hell man?”

“No, hard feelings,” Dean said taking the money “next time just apologize.”

“That was because I made you spill your beer?”

“Yeah, like I said good thing it was me an not some psycho.” Dean said walking towards the bar to get himself another beer, the bar tender smirked at him and handed him a beer,

“Asshole, kids they come in here think they can do what they want,” he said. 

“Yeah, well now he knows,” Dean said taking a sip.

“Hey, I wanna win my money back,” the kid said, tapping Dean on the shoulder.

“I don't think so, I'm done for the night,” Dean said, finishing his beer.

“Come on, man, that's all I have.”

“Shouldn’t have bet it then,” Dean said standing to leave.

“Please, man.” The kid begged

“No.” Dean walked away.

The kid followed him outside and down the alley towards his Impala, 

“Hey, you're a dick,” the kid yelled.

Dean turned around grabbed the kid by the collar, slammed him against the wall,

“Leave me, alone, you lost deal with it,” Dean said letting the kid go, he ran back inside.

Dean shook his head, opened his car door, the kid and his friends came back out,

“Hey where do you think you are going?” the kid yelled, Dean sighed, pulled his gun from his waist band and turned around pointing the gun at the kids, 

“You just couldn't leave it, could you?” Dean yelled.

“Oh shit,” the kid said pushing his friends to run back inside.

Dean got in his car drove off, he pulled into the gas station, he pulled up the browser on his phone, perfect he taught to himself as he watched a man walk inside.

Dean got out of his car, waited for the man to come back out,

“Hey man you got a light?” Dean asked

“Yeah, man, here you go,” the mand said handing Dean a lighter.

“Thanks.” he said handing the lighter back to the man.

“Do you know of a cheap place to stay?” Dean asked

“Do you need a place?” tha man asked

“Yeah, my boyfriend and I got into a fight, I just need a place to cool off for the night.”

“You can come stay in my room with me,” the man offered

“If it's not to much trouble,” Dean said 

“Not at all, you need a ride?’

“That would be great.”

“I'm Dean by the way.”

“Randy.”

Dean got into Randy’s van, part of him was regretting not taking his car but she was loud and last thing he wanted was to draw attention, 

“So what did you fight about?” Randy asked

“It stupid, I want to move my sister in with us and they get along but he doesn't want her to move in,” Dean said 

“Why doesn't he want her to move in?”

“She's a bit wild,” he smiled it wasn't a lie his sister was hot headed, didn't take any shit, type of girl.

They pulled into the motel parking lot, 

“Do you do this often, bring strange men back your room?” Dean asked

“Only the pretty one,” he said getting out of the car.

Dean followed.

The mans room was in the far corner of the motel, as far from the front desk as you could get.

“You want something to drink?” Randy asked.

“Yeah, thanks” Dean said sitting on the bed.

Randy say down next to Dean on the bed, 

“How are you so sure I'm not a serial killer?” Randy asked

“The odds of us both being serial killers is very slim,” Dean said smiling.

Randy laughed in an nervous way, “you are kidding right?”

“Do I look like in kidding?”

Dean made sure he didn't touch anything and he took his beer with him, slipped out the back of the motel making sure no one saw him leave.

Dean checked his phone once he made it back to his car Sam called,

“Dean, answer your phone. We need to talk.”

Dean hung up and threw his phone on the seat, he shook his head.

what does Sam wanna talk about? He was the one who wouldn't listen in the first place told Dean he was crazy for avenging their sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriel was reading the news paper when Cas walked in, it was funny to see and actual paper when you could read everything online but Gabriel prefer the real paper as he called it.

“Morning, Gabriel,” Cas said setting his bad down on the chair. 

“Did you see? Another murder,” Gabriel said peeking over the top of the paper.

“What is that three so far this week?” Cas asked smiling. “We will be stock for a while.”

“I'll send Jack, to pick the meat up later.” Gabriel said. “What do you think of Dean?”

“I like him,” Cas said smiling a little

“Cassie something you wanna tell your big brother?” Gabriel teased, setting the news paper on the desk.

“I mean I like the way he works, he the best we have had in awhile.” Cas said stumbling over his words, turning away from Gabriel.

“I'm sure you like the way he works,” Gabriel said raising an eyebrow

“Shut up,” Cas said walking out of the office.

Gabriel stood and followed Cas,

“Wait, I was only teasing,” Gabriel said feeling a bit guilty, “I'm sorry, I shouldn’t tease you.”

“It's fine, there's something about him, and I can't put in finger on it,” Cas said.

“He is different?” 

“Whos different?” Meg asked, as they walk to the front of the restaurant.

“Dean,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

“I like him, his a good worker and easy on the eyes. Much better than the last one,” Meg said.

Cas nodded in agreement, he walked away done talking about Dean. 

Jack showed up with the meat, 

“You have any trouble?” Gabriel asked

“Nope, and Dad said he would be a little late for dinner tonight,” Jack said

“Lucifer is always a little late,” Cas said rolling his eyes.

Cas’ oldest brother was never on time for anything, he thinks because he works for family he can do what he wanted. Cas called Lucifer,

“Hello, brother,” he said

“Lucifer you are the cook, you can't be late,” Cas said.

“I won't be that late, beside Jack knows how to cook he can take over for a bit.”

“Fine, I'll have Jack cook,” Cas said hanging up the phone.

Cas walked into the office he was thinking about Dean in those tight dress pants that hugged his ass just right, when Claire pulled him from his thoughts,

“Uncle Cas?” Clarie asked

“Sorry, yes,” Cas said

“Gary called out he’s got the flu or something,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I guess I'll call Dean see if he can cover, I think we need to hire another busser,” he said looking up Dean's number.

Dean looked at his phone as it rang the restaurant, he slid his thumb across to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Dean, I'm sorry to call you but can you cover?”

“Yeah, Cas sure I can come in.”

“Thank you so much Dean.”

“I'll be in soon.

Dean walked into the diner Cas was behind the counter, making a milkshake for a customer, he smiled and turned back to what he was doing.

Dean headed into the back got the dish tub and went about clearing tables, Cas was watching him not in a manager kind of was, but in an I can't take my eyes off of you way. Dean smirked walked back into the kitchen.

Cas came in the back he walked up to Dean, 

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” Cas asked

“You don't wanna go out with me,” Dean replied heading back to clear more tables

“Why not?” 

“I'm not the dating type.”

“That's not an answer.”

“That's the answer you are going to get.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Cas followed Dean after his shift; he wanted a straight answer. Dean flirted with Cas touched him, he had only been there a week, but Cas was sure Dean like him too. What was the big deal? Cas was going to get an answer out of Dean one way or another.

Cas ended up following Dean to an alleyway he didn’t say anything he just watched him for what seemed like hours. A man came stumbling around the corner, Dean pounced slamming the man’s head into the wall, he watched as Dean repeatedly slammed the man into the wall. Cas could hear Dean talking faintly, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying.

He left, Cas didn’t want Dean to see him, he didn’t want Dean to know that he knew his secret not that Cas didn’t have his own but this could both benefit from this, he was going to talk to Gabriel first.

Cas made his way to Gabriel’s house not too far from the restaurant, he got out of the car walked to the front porch, knocked on the door.

“Cassie, are you ok?” Gabriel asked when he opened the door

“I think I know who is killing all the people,” Cas said, walking into the room.

“Lucie?”

“No, well I’m sure he has but not here, Dean, it’s Dean. I saw him,” Cas said sitting down on the couch

“Well, he has been good for business,” Gabriel said with a smile, “did he see you?”

“No, I wanna tell him.”

Gabriel thought about it for a few minutes, he didn’t say anything he sat down next to Cas.

“It this because you like him, or for other reasons?” Gabriel asked

“Both I think, I asked him out, and he said I didn’t wanna date him.”

“You think it’s because he is basically a serial killer.”

“Like we are so much better,”

“Tell him, see how he reacts.”

Cas looked at Gabriel, this was a big family secret not only that but what the served in the restaurant without anyone’s knowledge except for a few who were like them.

Cas left getting back into his car, trying to figure out how to share the family secret with Dean. He headed home, once he got to his place he sat in the car for a while, thinking about Dean and why was killing people not that he was against it hell his family was no saints. He headed inside; he kinda had a plan on how to talk to Dean.

The next morning Cas went to work still thinking about what he had seen the night before with Dean killing that guy and left him in the alley it was a bit sloppy if you ask Cas. 

Dean came in for his shift he didn’t say anything to Cas just went about his job, he nodded at Cas, and that was it.

“Dean, can I talk to you please?” Cas asked

“Yeah,” Dean said following Cas to the office

Cas sighed and sat down.

“Dean I am sorry if I did something to offend you,” Cas said.

“You didn’t do anything Cas, it’s me. I’m just fucked up,” Dean said.

“Please talk to me, Dean, I like you I wanna be your friend.”

“I can’t,” Dean said, walking out.

“I saw you last night,” Cas said not precisely the way he wanted to start the conversation, but this is how it was going to go.

“You what exactly?”

“I saw you kill that drunk man slamming his head into the wall,” Cas whispered

“Are you going tot he cops?” 

“No, I have something to tell you too.”

Dean looked at Cas confused and shook his head

“Why not, I murdered a man in cold blood,” he said.

“I’ll show you,” Cas said, leading Dean out of the office and heading to the freezer.

“Cas I have been in here, it’s just the meat you serve,” Dean said, looking at the hamburger patties his stomach growling.

Cas pushed on the back of the freezer it opened to the second freezer behind it, Dean looked at Cas confused he didn’t know there was a second freezer.

Dean looked around. There were body parts everywhere feet, thighs, arms, torsos, eyeballs, you name it, it was in there.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean asked

“You meat supply thanks to you we have more than enough to last a while,” Cas said.

“Are you? What the fuck? I… you serve people to people?”

“Yes, and we eat it too.”

“I ate a fucking person?” Dean said gagging. 

“Now you have something on me,” Cas said.

Dean looked like he was going to he sick, he eats here, he liked the burgers.

“So what is this you don’t tell on me I don’t tell on you, we become murder buddies?” Dean asked.

“No, well maybe friends at first,” Cas said.

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything, he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he ate someone, and like it.

“Can’t you get sick from eating people, some weird shaking thing or something?” Dean asked

“Only if you eat human brains, we don’t serve that, and we don’t eat the brain,” Cas said.

“You seem so normal, a little weird but normal.”

“Thank you.”

“I need to get back to work,” Dean said.

“Can we talk more tonight?” Cas asked

“Yeah, after.”

Cas was worried Dean would talk, but he also knew he wouldn't without implicating himself. After their shifts Cas and Dean left together; Cas said they could speak at his place. Dean got into the Impala, followed Cas in his Lincoln. Dean laughed when he saw Cas’ car, I like it was all Cas said. 

Dean followed Cas into the house. Dean didn't know what he was expecting to find, the inside was typical, substantial flat-screen TV on the wall, sectional with blankets and pillows wrapped around the living room when they walked in, it was cozy looking. 

“You want a beer?” Cas asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said looking around taking his shoes off, following Cas to the kitchen

“You didn't have to take your shoes off.”

“Habit, my sister had this thing about germs on the bottom of the shoes always made me take them off,” Dean said smiling 

“Had?” Cas asked

“Yeah we.. she was attacked one night she's been in a coma ever since.”

“Dean, I'm so sorry.”

“Asshole raped her, smashed her head into the wall, her brain swelled the doc says, her brain can heal, but the chances are slim,” Dean said misty-eyed and thick voiced.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder to comfort him.

“How long have you been eating people?” Dean asked

“My whole life I guess, my parents their parents, I don't really know,” Cas said, taking a sip from his beer.

Dean nodded and looked around the kitchen, it was normal too,

“What did you think it was the texas chainsaw massacre in here? Lampshades made of human skin or whatever?” Cas asked

“Yes, maybe,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“We don't kill people, we have a deal with morgues all over we pay they supply, but I was thinking with you we have fresher meat.”

“What you want me to be your new meat guy?”

“Maybe, I need to talk it over with everyone first,” Cas said.

“Awesome.”

“I do have one question, who do you kill?”

“Pedophiles, murderers, rapists.”

“good.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

“Goddammit Dean answer your fucking phone, it's about Nyx, call me back.” Sams message said. 

Dean just shook his head he knew deep down it wasn't good news, and he wasn't going to go back home until the asshole who hurt her was dead, he left the bathroom found Cas sitting on the couch,

“Are you hungry? I thought we could order in, you could stay for a while,” Cas said.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Dean replied, sitting down next to Cas and sighing. 

Cas ordered Chinese

They sat in silence for a while, they didn't know what to say, 

“You have a brother too?” Cas asked

“Yeah, he is younger,” Dean said.

“What's his name?”

“Sam, but Nyx that's my sister. We call him Sammy.”

“That's a unique name, Nyx.”

“I know, but she loves it, Dad said it as a joke, but our mom fell in love, so it ended up being her name. I think it's like the goddess of the night or something like that.”

“That's kind of cool, what is she like?”

Dean took a deep breath and laughed a bit at the question, what was Nyx like?

“You know that girl that runs with the boys?” Dean said.

“Yes,” Cas said nodding he know a few girls like that

“Nyx was the leader, she’s all fight, stubborn, shot first ask questions later, but there's this other side of her, that no one gets to see but me, the vulnerable and exposed side, the kindness, she would give you the shirt off her back if she thought it would help,” Dean said shaking his head,

“I need a cigarette.”

“You can smoke outback,” Cas said, showing him the patio door.

Dean's phone was ringing again; he let it go to voice mail.

“Why won't you talk to your brother?” Cas asked, seeing Sam’s name pop up.

“He thinks I'm crazy,” Dean said

“Why?”

“For avenging our sister, he doesn't understand.”

The phone chimed another voicemail.

Dean didn't listen to it. The doorbell rang, it was the food. Cas paid and headed to the kitchen to plate the food and grab some drinks. They headed into the living room to watch and movie and eat. Cas looked over at Dean; he was handsome, beautiful actually if Cas was honest. Dean had a strong jaw, and an elegant profile, Cas looked away when Dean noticed.

“Like what you see?’ Dean said, teasing.

“I do,” Cas said back.

Dean scooted closer, and leaned in, pressed his lips to Cas’ and then pulled away. Cas looked at him, Dean smirked, Cas grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard straddling Dean's lap, he brushed his lips, Dean opened his mouth he was a weird mix of beer and Chinese food, the blood rushing and hands roaming. Cas pulled away and climbed off Dean's lap.

“Your phone is ringing again,” Cas said smirking.

“What Sam?” Dean yelled 

“Is this how you have been answering your phone?”

“Nyx?” 

“Yeah Dean, where the fuck are you?”

“I'm, I… when did you wake up?”

“A few hours ago and all I wanted to know was where my twin was.”

“I'm sorry, they said you might not wake up, I'm coming now. I'll be there in the morning.”

“I love you,”

“Love you too.”

Cas looked at Dean confused,

“I'm gonna need a few days off,” Dean said, grabbing his jacket.

“What is going on?” Cas asked

“She's awake, Cas Nyx is awake.”


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

As Dean headed back to the motel, he spotted the asshole that put his sister in the hospital, this night couldn't get any better Dean thought to himself. The guy was with a bunch of people so Dean wasn't going to do anything had to get him alone like he did Nyx. 

He gathered up his stuff threw it in the trunk went to the office to check out, Cas called him to let him know his job would be waiting for him when he got back, if he came back, Dean thanked him, started the car and headed home. 

Dean stopped; he couldn't go home unless he had news that he got the son of a bitch. He doubled back to find the guy naturally he was at a bar, he smiled. 

He parked, got out, and headed in. The guy was playing pool; naturally, Dean smirked. He watched as each one of the guy's friends bailed on playing the guy announced that anyone who wanted to play was welcome to if they could keep up. Cocky asshole Dean thought.

“I'll play,” Dean said, walking over.

“Twenty buys in,” the guy said.

Dean placed a twenty on the table, so did the guy. 

“I'm Cole,” he said.

Dean knew this already, he knew everything about him.

“Michael,” Dean said.

“You can break.”

Dean lost of course and then asked to play again upping the stakes to two hundred. 

“It's your money,” Cole said, placing his money on the table. 

Dean lined up the shot and smiled. He won this round of course, and Cole was pissed, this was the kind of place that didn't have cameras, and no one talked to the police, so Cole followed Dean out back when he went to smoke. 

“You cheated,” Cole said

“No, you just thought I was bad that's not cheating,” Dean said.

“Whatever, man.” Cole headed back into the bar.

Dean waited in his car while everyone trickled out. Cole came out last and headed to his truck alone. Dean smiled dumb ass.

Dean snuck up behind him, knocked him out. Dean dragged him back to around the building. Everyone had left for the night no one would find him till morning, Cole came to looking around. 

“What the fuck?” he said.

“Is that what my sister said when you attacked her?” Dean asked, grabbing him by the hair slamming him into the wall.

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Cole said.

“I think you do eight months ago, blonde, blue ends, green eyes.”

“I know her, but I didn't do anything I swear; I just wanted to ask her out that's all she said no, so I took off and then some other guy was talking to her, please I swear.”

“I don't believe you,” Dean slammed him into the wall so hard, he felt the skull crack and then he did it again to make sure he never got up.

Dean got back into his car and drove home to see his sister.

Nyx and Sam were talking. Sam was telling her about Dean wanted to avenge her, and they had gotten into a fight, and he took off, not returning any of his phone calls.

“Sammy, you were supposed to take care of him, who does he think did this?” Nyx asked.

“That guy you hustled from,” Sam said.

“The guy at the pool hall?”

“Yeah.”

Nyx nodded but didn't say anything, she didn't remember what happened that night, the doctors said that was normal for brain injuries, but she wanted to know what happened, who attacked her. 

Dean pulled up to the hospital around lunchtime, he asked for the room number stopped at the gift shop and headed up.

Nyx was eating the hospital food when Dean walked in she looked at him, 

“Where the fuck have you been?” she asked

“Sorry, I got a new job next town over,” Dean said.

“That's not what Sammy said.”

“Sammy doesn't know anything.”

“Did you get me a teddy?”

“Oh yeah here,” Dean said handing it to her,

“Thanks,” she said.

They looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

“I like the new look,” Dean said 

Half her head was shaved on one side.

“Shut up, but I may keep it, kind of a badass,” she said, picking at the food on the tray. 

“Dean, what Sam told me, is it true?”

“What did he tell you?’ Dean asked, not looking at her.

“That you were avenging me.”

“Yeah, it's true.

“You don't even know who did it, I don't even know,” she whispered.

“Yes, I don't worry, ok, I'm fine.”

Nyx sighed and shook her head. 

“You don't remember anything?” he said

“No, I don't I really wish everyone would stop asking me that,” she said.

“You let me know, I got your phone. I paid the bill.”

“You are the best brother ever,” she said, taking her phone. 

She turned it on, Dean had kept it off her ex Balthazar kept calling. Nyx rolled her eyes when she checks the voice mails. 

Dean's phone rang, it was Cas checking in on him. 

“Hey, I made it I'm sorry, I forgot to call.”

“No worries, so if you want my other brother has some properties, and there's an opening at one of the complex if you want it, it's two-bedroom,” Cas said,

“Yeah, Cas would be great, thanks, man.”

“I'll let him know, about last night the kiss.”

“I'm not complaining.”

“When you get back we should go on a real date.”

“I would like that I'll let you know when I get back.”

Dean hung up Nyx was smiling at him, she always knew.

“So…”

“His name is Cas, and he is awesome,” Dean said smiling

“Have you bandaged him yet?” she asked

“Jesus Nyx.”

“What?”

“No, I have only known him a week.”

“Like that had stopped you.”

“It's different, I was in a weird space when I met him, you, they said,” Dean said.

“I know, I wasn't supposed to wake up, showed them didn't I.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Dean left two days later letting Nyx know that when she was ready to come home he would be there to take her home with him, Cas had called and let him know that the papers for the apartment were prepared for him to sign when he got back, and the apartment was ready for him to move into.

He hadn’t really thought about it, but he didn't have any furniture, he would have to stop by the second-hand store and pick some stuff up for him and Nyx when she came home with him.

Dean headed to the work after he signed the papers Cas’ brother Michael seemed pretty cool told Dean they would pass on the deposit but as soon as he could first and last months were due. Cas was in the kitchen talking to Luci when Dean came in.

“Hey, I didn't think you would be back so soon,” Cas said.  
“Well there's only so much I can do while she's in the hospital,” Dean said smiling at Cas  
“Do you wanna come over later?” Cas asked  
“I guess,” Dean said with a smirk and shrug.

After work, Dean headed to his new apartment to take a shower and change his clothes. When he opened the door he had to stand back and look at the number there was a couch, TV, coffee table in the living room the kitchen was connected, all the appliances he could need brand new, food in the fridge and freezer with a note from Cas telling him it was all from the grocery store.

He went up the stairs to the bedroom, there was a bed, made, dresser, lamp, and side table. Dean shook his head, his phone chimed it was Cas.

“How do you like the new apartment?”  
“So this was you?”  
“Maybe, open the door.”

Dean headed to the front door, Cas was standing there with a six-pack of beer and a take out bag. Cas walked in, Dean shook his head. This guy was too much.

“You do this for all the guys?” Dean asked.  
“Nope just you, the second bedroom is made up too. I thought your sister was coming,” Cas said, setting the food on the table.  
“Where is that from? And she is when the hospital releases her.”   
“The restaurant, I figured you wouldn't mind you have eaten it before, and you should eat what you kill.”  
“Did you get the one?” Cas asked, taking a bite of his burger.   
“Yeah, I got him that a problem?” Dean asked  
“Not for me, but you might wanna put the killing on hold for a while.”  
“That was the plan.”

Dean's phone went off it was Sam,

“Hello?”  
“What the hell is Nyx talking about she's moving in with you?’  
“I have an apartment you need to get back to California, so I figured she would move in with me.”  
“You don't have an apartment or a job.”  
“I have both Sammy, I just moved into my new apartment completely furnished, and I have a job, I have had a job for a while now.”  
“Until what you decided to move again, and Nyx, she's..” “shut the fuck up I'm moving in with Dean get over it,”  
“What she said.”  
“Fine, whatever.”

Cas looked at him, Dean shrugged and took a bite of the burger, he moaned a bit the burger was excellent, tender and juicy just the way he liked it. He looked at Cas.

“Is it weird I kind of don't mind I'm eating a person?” Dean asked  
“No, I do it all the time,” Cas said with a smile  
“Can't you get sick? Ya know.”  
“Yes and no, Kuro or shaking diseases is from eating the human brain, so we don't eat the human brain, or serve it.”

Dean nodded, eating his burger and fries, he was already a murder might as well add cannibalism to the list of things he would possibly go to jail for. Once they finished, they sat on the couch.

“Thanks for doing all this and making room for Nyx, I know you don't know her but thanks,” Dean said,

Rubbing the back of his neck, not really looking at Cas. He wasn't good at the feelings thing he had them, but he didn't wanna talk about them.

“You are welcome, and she means a lot to you, the family is important.” Cas smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

They sat in silence for a while, they scoot closer together when Dean turned a movie on. Dean looked over at Cas; he was looking at him and smiling.

“What?” Dean asked  
“Nothing, just kind of wondering how you would taste,” Cas said.

He leaned in close to Dean. Dean leaned back wondering if the karma of killing people was bout to catch up with him, Cas kissed him, pushing him into the couch, he tasted like burgers and beer. Dean's heart was pounding the sound drowned out the sound of the movie, Cas body pressed against his, Dean could feel how toned he was through his t-shirt, tongues swirling together. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair, it was soft and beautiful.

Cas pulled away both of them breathing heavy, Dean's eyes were still closed.   
“I know you want me, but I think I'm going to make you wait,” Cas said.  
“Why?” Dean asked, looking at him.  
“I think it's only fair to tease you the way you teased me.”  
“I don't think you can resist me.”  
“I will take that as a challenge.”

After a lot of making out Cas left, he said he needs to get to the diner in the morning for the product shipment, Dean was working the morning shift so he said he would see Cas then after a few more goodbye kisses Dean shut the door.

  
_Nyx: I'm going to kill Sammy._   
_Dean: what's wrong_   
_Nyx: he is driving me nuts, he keeps saying I can't move in with you and he wants me to move to California with him, Dean I don't wanna move to California._   
_Dean; I will talk to Sammy, don't worry, I have a new apartment it's vast, and a job so doesn't worry.”_   
_Nyx: Facetime me I wanna see, it's so fucking boring here, I can't wait to leave._

Dean facetimed his sister; he showed her the living room and the TV.

“Holy shit, Dean, do you have a sugar daddy or a sugar mama?” Nyx asked  
“No, my boss’ brother owns the building, and they felt bad, so they did this for me,” Dean said  
“You have a Sugar Daddy. Have you fucked him yet?”  
“Jesus Christ, Nyx do you have to put it like that?”  
“You didn't answer my question.”  
“No, we haven't. I have known him for like two weeks.”  
“And that stopped you before, I gotta go the nurse is here, I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

Dean headed up to his room, he was surprised at how comfortable the new bed was.

Dean woke up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?”   
“Hello Dean, you are late.”  
“Oh shit, Cas, I'm sorry, I'm coming right now.”  
“I hope not that's my job.”  
Dean laughed told Cas in would be in soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8  
One month had gone by Cas and Dean had a routine down. Cas would go to Dean's apartment on their days off which happened to be the same day, and on the days they worked late and had to be in early in the morning they would stay at Cas’.   
“Dean, do you want me to go with you?” Cas asked the morning Dean was going to pick up his sister.  
“I want some alone time with Nyx, not that I don't want you to meet her I do,” he said.  
“I understand, call me when you get there, so I know you are ok.”  
“Ok, I will see you when we get back.”  
Dean gave him a kiss and left.

When he got to the hospital, Dean could hear Nyx yelling; he ran down the hall.  
“Sam, if you don't stop, I will never talk to you ever again,” she said.  
“I saying he hasn't been stable since you have been here,” Sam said  
“And did you ever think that maybe that was his way of dealing. No, you expected him to get over it move on, that's not Dean, and you know it.”  
“Nyx, come on, come back to California with Jess and me.”  
“No, I'm not leaving Dean, you wanna go, then go but I am going with Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath, she always defended him and his actions it didn't matter what it was, she was still there for him a constant.

“Hey,” Dean said walking into the room  
“There is my favorite brother,” Nyx said, staring daggers at Sam.  
“That's not nice, you love Sammy.”  
“Yes, I do, but he is annoying the shit out of me right now.”  
“Nyx, if you change your mind, please call me,” Sam said.  
“Ok,” she said to shut him up.

The nurse came in gave Dean the discharge instructions, if anything happens she needs to return to a hospital as soon as possible, he said he would and wheeled his sister out to his car.  
They talked a bit about the things she missed while in a coma, and then the car got quiet.

“Dean, what were you really doing?” Nyx asked.  
“Trying to find the guy that hurt you,” he said.  
“No ones who did it, who could you?”  
“I saw him talking to you before I left, and the next thing I know I'm getting a phone call you are in the hospital.”  
“Ok, so what happens when you find the guy?”  
“I already did.”  
“And?”  
“Nothing, you called you were awake, I came to you.”  
“Good, don't want you doing anything stupid.”

  
Dean wanted to tell her he had already killed the guy but could she defend that would she still love him knowing that he killed people, to get back at the asshole that hurt her, he shook his head, no need to stress her out.

Nyx fell asleep in the car, she was snoring softly before she started to talk, she was saying no stop, please I didn't and then she woke up. Dean looked over at her.

“I'm ok,” she said looking out the window  
“What was it about?’  
“Balthazar the night I left him, I was so stupid to stay that long should have left the first time he hit me.”  
“The point is you left, and that takes courage.”  
“Thanks, you know for everything.”

Dean nodded but didn't say anything else; it was a touchy subject her ex. Dean didn't like him from the start, English accent, tall, blue eyes that were a bit grey at times, blonde, the opposite of what his sister usually went for. Dean knew the guy was no good too much talk.

“You fucking live here?” Nyx asked as they pulled up to the apartment building,  
“Fuck ya, I live here, and you're going to love it,” Dean said.  
“Hey before we go up can I have a smoke?”  
“Ya.” he handed her the pack.  
“When I get a job I'll buy my own.”  
“Don't worry about it.”  
Once they were done smoking they headed up, Nyx was impressed that Dean's apartment was on the top floor.   
“Dude, how much?”  
“I don't know, they won't let me pay.”  
“anybody else single?”  
Dean smiled, took her to her room; it was next to his, she was in awe of it.

“I cannot believe he did all this, when can I meet him?” she asked  
“His coming over..” the doorbell rang.  
“Let's go,” she said, running down the stairs.

Nyx pulled open the door, Cas was standing there with a take out bag, balloons, and beer.  
“Holy shit, he's your boyfriend?” she asked when Dean got to the door.  
“Yes, rude. Ignore her, she apparently forgot her manners while asleep.”  
“Sorry, I'm Nyx,”  
“I'm Cas it's alright, these are for you,” he said, handing her the balloons.  
“Thank you, that is nice of you.”  
“I brought food, I wasn't sure if you were going to cook, or whatever.”

Cas was stumbling over his words nervous about meeting Dean's sister, she meant a lot to him, and he wanted to make a good impression if she didn't like him he was worried Dean would stop loving him.  
“I'm going to put these in my room, I'll be back down. Go ahead and start without me.”

“She got a lot of energy,” Cas said, putting the food on the table.  
“Yeah, that's Nyx always go, go, go.”

They pulled the food out of the containers food from the restaurant, Dean looked at Cas.  
“Those smell fucking good, real food,” Nyx said, sitting down.   
“Not a fan of hospital food?” Cas asked, sliding a burger in front of her.  
“Dean, marry him, he brings you burgers.”  
“He makes me eat rabbit food too,” Dean said, taking a bite of food.

They ate their food Nyx asked Cas all kinds of questions, Dean scolded her a few times.  
“Hey, I wanna know, so every been married?”  
“No,” Cas said with a smile.  
“Kids?”  
“None that I know of.”  
Nyx looked at him and lit a cigarette.  
“You a drinker?  
“Nyx, leave him alone.”  
“It's fine,” Cas said, “and not really, a beer or a glass of wine.”

Dean gave her a look, she put her hands up.  
“I'm sorry, but you have brothers.”  
“I understand, and I have done my share of interrogating, especially Gabriel's girlfriends.”  
“Older or younger?” Nyx asked  
“We are about eighteen months apart, he is older.”  
“Ok, I'm good no more questions, I think I'm gonna lay down.”  
“Call me if you need me,” Dean said.  
“I will, and Cas thank you,” she said, smiling.  
“You are welcome.”

Dean and Cas cleaned up, they talked a bit and sat on the couch turned on a movie about halfway through Nyx came back down. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and went back up to her room.

“She ok?” Cas asked.  
“She's adjusting,” Dean said, “and that's just her way of giving us space.”  
“Ok, I'm not intruding am I didn't think, I really wanted to meet her.”  
“No way.”

Dean kissed him, he loved kissing Cas it was one of his favorite things that they did, he was having a hard time with the teasing and wanted to explore Cas’ body, but he was playing by Cas’ rules, and he would wait.

“I'm gonna go,” Cas said, pulling away breathing heavy.  
“Already?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, I'll see you at work,” Cas said.  
“Ok.”

After a few more goodbye kisses, Dean shut the door and locked it. He made his way to Nyx's room knocked on the door. She yelled to come in. She was watching a movie.

“Hey, just checking on you,” Dean said.  
“I'm good, Cas leave?” she asked  
“Yep, I gotta go to work tomorrow, I can talk to Gabriel see if there are any openings.”  
“That would be awesome thank you.”  
“Night.”  
“Night.

The morning Dean made breakfast, Nyx cleaned up, she was quieter than usual, she was a chatterbox, while Dean tended to keep to himself, they were the opposite in some way and the same in others, but they always knew when something was bothering them.

“What's up? talk to me,” Dean said, making her look at him.  
“I don't know, I can't shake this feeling that Balthazar is the reason I was in the hospital,” She said.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“I don't know I can't remember anything after leaving the bar,” she said, frustrated.  
“Hey, you'll figure it out, ok?”  
“I know, i know, I need to give my brain time.”  
“You'll be ok alone?”  
“Yeah, if not I know where you are.”  
“Good, you can always come with me.”  
“That's might be a good idea.”

Dean and Nyx got ready to go and headed out there were some stores around she would go look at and then joins Dean for lunch.   
Dean was in the kitchen when Gabriel came back to get him,  
“There is a really, really, hot chick asking for you,” he said.  
“Five three, green eyes, blonde hair?” Dean asked  
“Yeah, man, where did you meet her?’  
“The womb, she's my sister.”  
“Is she single?”  
“Gabriel shut up,” Cas said coming to the rescue.

Dean headed out to the front of the house, Nyx was pacing she hand a few bags with her,  
“Dean I remembered something,” she said,  
“What is it?”  
“So, I had a flash I guess, blond hair, that's it, but it's helpful, right?”  
“That's good, that's really good,” Dean said.  
“And um, I'm pretty sure it was Balthazar, I know it was him.”  
“You are a hundred percent sure?”  
“No, but pretty sure.”

Dean pulled to a hug and kissed her head. She sighed and let him hug her.  
“I'll keep you safe, I promise,” Dean said, “I'll get you some food.”  
Nyx nodded and sat down in a booth.

Dean went to the kitchen, put in an order for his sister, her favorites, and sighed.  
Cas walked up to him, wrapped his arms around his middle.   
“You ok?” Cas asked  
“I don't know, I think I fucked up,” Dean whispered.  
“Why? I thought you got the guy,” Cas said pulling Dean to the side  
“I was wrong, it was her abusive ex.”  
“Shit,” Cas said, looking around, “it's fine, no big deal.”  
“You are right, the guy did have a wrap sheet for assaulting women.”

Gabriel walked over to them he raised an eyebrow,   
“There dirty tables out there,” he said.  
“Sorry.” Dean kissed Cas and headed to the front.  
Gabriel looked at Cas; they never had talked about dating an employee not that Gabriel minded that was the first time Dean ever let the tables get backed up.  
“So his sister she single?” Gabriel asked again  
“She just got out of a coma.”  
Gabriel gave him the “so what” look  
“Yes, she's single.”   
Cas walked away in a huff, trying to figure out how to fix Dean's problem.

Gabriel headed out front to talk to Nyx, why not? She was single; he was alone, Dean stopped in front of him.  
“Do not say anything to upset her,” Dean said with a warning tone.  
“Don't worry Dean-o, I will be a gentleman,” Gabriel said, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Gabriel walked over to Nyx she was looking at the hair color she bought the fix her ends.  
“Hello,” he said  
“Hi,” she said, not looking up.  
“So you are Dean's sister.”  
“Yeah and your Cas’ brother, did you want something?” she asked  
“No, just wanted to say hi, introduce myself.” Gabriel was kicking himself.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“I'm gonna go back to the office you let me know if you need anything, and I mean anything.”  
“Ok.”

Meg brought Nyx her food. Dean sat down to take his break, she smiled at him.  
“So Gabriel always that friendly?” she asked  
“Sometimes,” Dean said snatching a fry off her plate.  
“Cool, does he want my number?”  
“Why would you asked me that?’  
“Because he is watching us right now,” she said, turning and looking Cas and Gabriel both ducked but Meg opened the door.  
“I'm gonna head back to the house, I'm tired.”   
Nyx said when she was done eating. Dean nodded and gave her the car keys.

I'm not supposed to drive yet, i can take the bus.”  
“I'll take you,” Gabriel offered.  
“Ok, I'll meet you outside,” she said, heading for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Dean shook his head as Gabe and Nyx left to go home, he finished his shift. Cas drove him back and said he would come up for a few minutes.

Dean unlocked the door, Nyx and Gabriel were sitting on the couch talking.  
“I am not kidding; Dean had him on the handlebars, while in behind them yelling De,” Nyx said laughing.  
“What are you talking about?” Dean asked  
“The time you told Sammy he was superman, and he jumped off the roof and broke his arm,” she said.  
“Oh man, I don't know who was more pissed you or Dad,” Dean said, laughing.  
“I'm pretty sure it was me,” she said, “hey can we go change my number tomorrow?”  
“Sure, why?” Dean asked Cas, sat down on the couch.  
“Balth keeps calling, and he knows I'm awake, and he wants to talk,” she said looking down.

Dean sighed and hated this ass was still bothering his sister but was bothered him the most she wasn't scared of anything, she was the one to sit back and watch the fight start, but Nyx would finish it, and this asshole took the fight from her, she was scared.

“Hey don't worry about him, I'll take care of you,” Dean said handing her a beer from the fridge  
“I know, you always do, I'm gonna have a smoke,” she said getting up.

Dean nodded and let her got to the patio, Gabriel and Cas looked at him. Dean didn't know if he should explain or not.  
“What is this guy's deal?” Gabe asked  
“He is an abusive asshole,” Dean said, sitting next to Cas.  
“Your sister doesn't seem like ti type to put up with shit,” Cas said.  
“She's not that's the thing, he took her fight from her, we didn't have the best childhood she was a mom to Sam and I, always took care of us, so when Balthazar came in telling her he would take care of her, she fell hard and fast,” Dean said watching his sister through the window.

Gabriel looked at Nyx, poor girl   
“And the asshole who beat her up?” he asked  
“I took care of it,” Dean said, “she doesn't know anything so don't bring it up.”  
Gabriel put his hands up.  
“Why are you still here?” Cas asked  
“She wanted me to stay, her phone kept ringing.”  
“Thanks for staying with her,” Dean said.  
“No problem, she's great,” Gabe said.

Gabriel left after Nyx came back inside, told her to come by and he would get her a job at the restaurant, she thanked him and told him she would be by. Dean was happy for Nyx she made a friend and got a job all in the same day. Nyx when to her room to give Cas and Dean some alone time.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked.  
“Um I kind of want to kill again,” Dean whispered.

Cas smiled at him; he knew that Dean had a taste for it, and another kill meant more meat for the restaurant. Cas could do this. He could help Dean find people to kill when he needed to, and Nyx would be none the wiser.

“You are ok with this?” Dean asked  
“Yes, Dean, I love you all of you, the good, the bad and the ugly,” Cas said.  
“You love me?”  
“Yes, Dean, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Cas kissed Dean it was rushed and needy, they made their way up to Dean's room not caring that clothes were dropping and they were making a lot of noise. Nyx cracked her door, saw what they were up to, and grabbed her headphones.

Cas slammed Dean against the door once it was closed, he smashed their mouths together, tongue and teeth. Cas kissed his way down Dean's neck, he sighed at the felling. Cas smiled as he assaulted Dean's nipples, he was trying to wiggle away, but Cas held him tight, going back and forth. Cas pulled Dean to the bed, making him lay down, he pushed Dean's legs up.

Dean grabbed the back of his knees, Cas smiled and licked from Dean's balls to his ass, Dean moaned, Cas continued sloppy and spit dripping down his ass. Dean was crying.

“Such a good boy, Dean making all those pretty noises,” Cas said.  
Dean smiled and flushed at being called a good boy, Cas smiled.  
“You have lube?” Cas asked kissing Dean stomach,  
“In the drawer.”

Cas got the lube out of the drawer and lubed up his fingers and sliding one in Dean moaned, he was loving the feeling of having Cas inside him even if it was only a finger,   
“Cas I need more,” Dean said.   
Cas smacked his ass, “how do you ask?”   
“Please Cas please,” Dean begged.  
“Good boy,” Cas said, adding another finger, sliding a scissoring his fingers.

Once he felt like Dean was open enough, he pulled his fingers out. Dean was excited. Cas was not small, and it had been a while since he had had sex; Cas teased him a bit making him whine actually whine; Cas smiled and pushed in slowly, Dean making noises under him not caring who heard.   
Cas pulled out and slammed back in,   
“God damn, Dean you feel so good,” Cas said, picking up the pace.   
Dean was swearing and saying Cas’ name.  
“Harder,” Dean said.   
Cas started pounding into Dean, and he loved it, his last boyfriend didn't like it rough, and he was happy Dean did, he flipped Dean over grabbed his hips and started moving even fast.

“Oh shit, fuck, Cas, I'm gonna cum,” Dean said.  
“Cum Dean,” Cas said, continuing his assault on Dean's ass.

Dena grunted shooting his load onto the bed, Cas came right after.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Dean said.  
“Worth the wait?” Cas asked  
“Fuck ya, it was worth the wait.”  
“Good.”  
“Shit, I forgot Nyx was home.”

Dean hopped out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and went to his sister's room, he knocked she didn't answer.  
He went back to his room and smiled at Cas.

“Is she traumatized?’ Cas asked, sitting up.  
“Nah she didn't answer, which means she put on her headphones.”  
Dean laid down next to Cas and smiled.

“Let's look some people up shall we,” Cas said, pulling up the incognito mode on Dean's laptop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean was waiting in his car for the guy to come out of the club, rapist he would go in find a lonely girl, drop something in her drink and then “help” her into a taxi only the taxi was his car, and he would take them back to his place. 

The only reason this asshole was still walking around was that the last girl he raped was too scared to testify against him, so here he was stalking his pry not knowing he was being hunted. 

This asshole came out alone, thank god Dean thought to himself he would have to wait until the girl leaves in the morning to take this jackass out. Dean followed him at least two cars behind. He didn't want the guy to see him; he borrowed Cas’ car; it wasn't as loud as his. 

Once the guy pulled into his driveway, Dean drove past not to raise any suspicion. Dean parked a few blocks away. That way no one could spot the car or report it; he walked back tot hey guy's house. In and out, it was quick. A rush of adrenaline Dean loved it.

He swapped cars once he got back to Cas’ place and headed home, Nyx called a few times yelling at him in a voicemail to answer his Fucking phone. She was still up when he got back.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked.

Nyx was on the couch clutching a baseball bat.

“No, Dean, I'm not; he got my new number,” she said.

“How that fuck did he get your new number?” Dean asked

“I don't know.” she lit a cigarette and handed it to Dean he sat down and took it.

Taking a drag and handing it back, he looked at his sister; she was scared there was something she didn't tell him.

“What aren't you telling me?” Dean asked. 

Nyx took a deep breath and let it out through her nose not looking at Dean she took a drag of the cigarette, Dean waited for her to tell him.

“The night we went out, the night I was attacked, Balthazar called me, I didn't answer he was so controlling, and I think he figured out my password for my phone and followed us,” she said taking another drag from the cigarette.

“So he is the one that hurt you?” Dean asked, taking the cigarette.

“I'm pretty sure. I am not scared of things you know this, but this guy scares the crap outta me.”

“Sis I'll protect you, I promise, I won't let him hurt you again.”

Nyx nodded, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Dean hugged her. 

“So you and Gabriel?” Dean teased

“Not like that, he is nice, and I got the job by the way,” she said, letting go.

“That's awesome.”

“I start in the morning, I'm going to bed get a few hours in.”

Dean followed her up, he needed to sleep too.

Dean woke up to his sister sitting on the end of his bed, holding the same bat she had when he got home.

“What the hell Nyx?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Someone was banging on the door, I thought it was Cas ya know to wake us up, and I remembered he had a key and would have called first. I tried to wake you, but you are dead to the world,” she said eyes fixed on the door.

“I'll go see, how long ago was this?” he asked

“About fifteen minutes give or take,” she said, not moving.

“Give me the bat,” he said, moving off the bed.

She handed it to him and followed him down to the front door.

Dean peeped through the peephole no one was there, he oped the door there was a note taped to the door. Dean pulled it off and read it.

** _ Nyx- _ **

** _ I know you are here with your brother, please. I'm sorry. _ **

** _ Let's meet for lunch. _ **

** _ Balthazar _ **

Dean handed Nyx the note,

“How did this asshole find me?” she asked

“I don't know, but I will keep you safe I promise,” Dean said

She nodded, “We gotta get ready for work,” she said, walking back up to her room.

Dean and Nyx headed to work. She was worried Balthazar would find her at work; Dean reassured her that if anything were to happen, Gabriel, Cas, and Dean would kick the guy out.

They went to work both tired but ready. Gabriel took Nyx to the office to fill out paperwork and then showed her, her tables. 

Nyx was in the back taking a break smoking when Meg came out to get her,

“Hey, a British guy is asking for you,” Meg said.

“What does he look like?” Nyx asked

“Blonde, tall, blue eyes.”

“You didn't tell him I was here, did you?”

“Oh yeah, was I not supposed to?” Meg asked

“Shit, shit, shit, It's ok, wheres Dean?” Nyx asked, put her cigarette out.

“He is inside talking to Cas.”

Nyx went back inside and found Dean; she pushed him into Gabriel's office. Gabriel looked up when she shut the door and then opened it.

“Tell him I left, please,” Nyx said with panic in her voice.

“Ok,” Meg said, heading back into the dining area.

“Fuck, Dean, he found me,” she said, sinking to the floor.

Panic across her face, Dean knelt down next to her, placed his hands on both sides of her face and made her look at him.

“I will keep you safe this time, I promise, I'm going to go see what he wants. Will you watch her?” Dean asked

“Of course,” Gabriel said, looking down at Nyx. 

While they were waiting for Dean to get home, Nyx had told him a little about Balthazar and their relationship, so he understood why she was so freaked out.

Dean made his way into the dining room. Balthazar was still there talking to Meg trying to explain that it was important he talk to Nyx.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked

“Dean, it's good to see you. I need to talk to Nyx,” he said.

“No, you need to leave,” Dean replied.

“Come on, just five minutes, and I'll leave her alone.”

“The answer is no, and you need to leave.”

“I would like to order some food.”

Cas came out from the kitchen and walked up to them.

“You need to go. We have the right to refuse service to anyone,” Cas said, not backing down.

“Fine,” Balthazar said, holding his hands up and walking out the door.

Dean headed back to the office he opened the door Nyx was biting her thumb,

“He’s gone,” Dean said. 

“I'm gonna have a chat with Meg, “ Gabriel said, walking out of the office.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I guess I don't know; I want him to leave me alone,” she said, looking down.

“You leave it to me, ok?”

She nodded and headed out of the office. 

Meg apologize and said next time she wouldn't say anything, Nyx told it was okay she didn't know what was going on and preferred to keep it that way. Gabriel said he would make sure no one served him and he was ban from the restaurant. 

“I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch,” Dean said, pacing the back ally smoking, Cas stood there with his arms crossed watching Dean.

“I agree, but we gotta be smart about it, he can't just turn up dead,” Cas said.

Dean looked at him, he was kind of surprised at how ok Cas was with all of this. 

“What do you have in mind?”


	11. Chapter 11

  
“What do you have in mind?”

  
Chapter 11  
“Shit, Cas, come on,” Dean said, pressed against the door of Cas’ bedroom.  
“So needy,” Cas replied, spreading Dean's ass cheeks apart and blowing on his hole watching it pucker.  
Dean wiggled earning him a slap on the right cheek turning bright red.  
Cas licked a small lick, Dean whined, Cas smirked. He loved making Dean make all kinds of noises, it was one of his most favorite sounds in the world. Tonight was exclusive Dean took Cas out on their first murder date.

Just thinking about the way the guy died was making Cas wanna cum but he was focused on Dean ass at the moment. Cas was moaning himself while eating out Dean's ass.

Dean could help but move his hips; it felt so good.  
“I told you to stop moving,” Cas said smacking Dean's left ass cheek.  
“I'm sorry, it feels so good,” Dean said.  
Cas smiled stood and took Dean's mouth, pulling his hair, making Dean moan in his mouth. They made their way to the bed, it was rough and dirty, they both loved it.

Cas pumped his cock a few times, pulling the lube out from under the pillow, poured some on his fingers and over Dean's crack.  
“Hold yourself open,” Cas said.

Dean reached back and spread his cheeks, Cas slid a finger in all the way to the second knuckle, Dean moaned as Cas slid his finger in and out working in a second finger, once he felt Dean was open enough he lubed his cock up, he teased Dean a little just sticking the tip in and pulling back out a few times.

Dean whined a bit letting go of his ass.  
“Did I say to let go?’ Cas asked.  
Dean reached backed and opened himself back up for Cas, he slid all the way in this time. Dean and Cas grunted when Cas started moving slowly at first, then picked up the pace pounding into Dean like he couldn't get deep enough.

“Cum for me, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean came whispering Cas’ name over and over again. Cas loved that he could get Dean to cum on command; it hadn't taken that long to get him there.   
Cas slammed into Dean a few more times before his hips shuddered and he came.   
“Jesus, fuck, that amazing,” Dean said, “i might need a cigarette.”  
“Go outside, if you are going to smoke,” Cas said, giving up on trying to getting him to stop.  
Dean rolled over and kissed Cas sleepy and lazy he hummed and laid down.  
“I think I'll sleep first,” Dean said.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled.

Dean left Cas’ around six in the morning heading back to his apartment he was on cloud nine until he saw the cop car. He parked an ran in, got in the elevator hoping it wouldn't stop.

The cops were at his door, ok don't panic he thought to himself they don't know shit.  
“Dean!” Nyx yelled, spotting her brother.  
“Hey, what happened?” he asked, hugging her.  
They walked in Gabriel was sitting on the couch, nursing a bust nose and black eye.   
“Are you ok?” Dean asked  
“You should see the other guy,” Gabriel said with a laugh and then winced.  
Dean looked up at Nyx, she had tears in her eyes.

The cops left after making sure they got all the details.  
“What happened?” Dean asked.  
“Balthazar happened,” Nyx said, walking to the kitchen to get Gabriel new ice back.  
“I came to take Nyx to breakfast, ya know because friends do that kind of thing. The guy came out of know where just started punching me in the hall,” Gabriel said.  
“I am so sorry,” Nyx said, sitting next to him, “maybe I should have moved in with Sam.”  
“No, he would have flown out there and bothered you,” Dean replied.

Nyx settled next to Gabriel put her head on his shoulder.   
“Hey better me than you, ya?” he said.  
“No, I'm going to kill him,” she said.  
Dean raised an eyebrow at her; she was serious about this; he would help her. Gabriel left. He wanted to go home and change before going to the restaurant. Nyx apologized again for the trouble, he told her to stop worrying, and now she had him and Dean to watch out for her.

Nyx sat back down on the couch, took out a cigarette, Dean did the same. He looked at her.  
“Are you serious about killing him?” he asked  
“Yes I am; it's the only way to get him to stop,” Nyx said.  
Dean nodded but didn't say anything else.   
“Why aren't you more weirded out by this? I just told you I want to kill a man.”  
“Because I wanna help you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Nyx was helping Lucifer out in the kitchen until Jack got there, he sent her to the walk-in to get something the back of the fridge was ajar. She walked up to it and pulled it open and walked in.  
She looked around. There were all kinds of body parts.  
“What the fuck?’ she whispered out loud, looking around.  
Nyx left the freezer, making sure it was shut grabbing what she needed and left.

Nyx was pacing the living room when Dean came home about two hours after her,   
‘What's wrong?” Dean asked  
“Um I think they are serving people to people,” Nyx said.  
“Who?’ Dean asked  
“At the restaurant, I was helping Lucifer get stuff together before Jack got there and there's a false wall in the back, and it was open, so I went in, and there's bodies, Dean bodies.”  
Dean nodded. He knew this was going to come up.  
“Why aren't you freaking out? We eat there.”

She lit a cigarette.

“I'm not freaking out because i already knew,” he said.  
“And you didn't fucking tell me, I ate people, what the fuck Dean,” She yelled, punching him in the arm.  
“Ow, i didn't tell you because Cas asked me not to, Gabriel was going to tell you.’  
“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” she asked, dropping on to the couch.

She took a long drag of her cigarette, turned, and looked at her brother.  
“Does this mean we work for cannibals? Are we?” she asked  
“Yes, and yes,” Dean said.  
“I'm going to throw up, and quit, but I need the damn job,” she said frustrated.  
“It's not that bad,” Dean said,  
“Not that bad? They serve people; to people, it's like some Soylent Green bullshit. Where are they getting the people?”

Dean didn't answer. First, he took a deep breath,  
“Oh, you gotta be shitting me,” she said before he replied, “how long?”  
“Since you were hurt, but it's bad people,” Dean said  
“This is why you were so ok when I said I wanted to kill Balthazar,” she said, standing up.  
“Nyx, I… I needed to get the guy who hurt you,” he said.  
“And did you?” No, so what was the point?” she asked  
“I'm sorry, I thought it was the guy.”  
“Did you kill him?” she asked  
“Yes, I did, and before you get pissed, he deserved it.”  
“Dean, I don't even know who you are right now,” she said, walking up to her room.  
“Nyx!” Dean yelled, “just promise you won't tell.”  
“Fine,” she yelled back.

Dean called Cas and told him Nyx knew and she was freaking out if he and Gabriel could come over and talk to her. Dean lit a cigarette and sat back on the couch. Nyx came back down.  
She stood in front of him arms crossed. He looked up at her.

“Sammy can never know about this, and take your shoes off in the house,” she said, sitting next to him.  
“I agree,” Dean said, taking a drag.

They sat there Nyx looking at Dean every once in a while, then she would stand and pace.  
“Is it too early for a beer?” she asked, standing up again.  
“Not if you ask dad,” he said.  
Nyx laughed and pulled a beer out of the fridge offered one to Dean he took it.

“Seriously, how many?” she asked  
“Before I found the asshole?” Dean asked  
She nodded.  
“About ten.”  
“Holy shit, Dean.”

There was a knock on the door, Nyx stiffened.  
“It's Cas and Gabriel,” Dean said. She relaxed.

It was awkward, no one saying anything just looking at each other.  
“Oh for fuck sakes, you should have told me when you hired me,” Nyx said, pointing the finger at Gabriel.  
“You are right, and I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how you would take it,” he said, looking at her.  
“You mean that you eat people. And serve them to customers, that you weren't sure?” she said, taking a drink of beer.  
“Nyx,” Cas started  
“Oh no, you turned me into a cannibal, I'm mad at all three of you for not tell me or giving me a choice.”  
“You are right, we should have told you, but you have to understand if you tell anyone we all go to jail,” Cas said.  
“I would never send my brother to jail,” she said, looking at Dean.

Dean knew she would be pissed for a while, but she would get over it. They talked a bit more about what was going on, and Nyx said she wouldn't know anything since Dean was supplying the meat.

Cas and Gabriel left leaving Dean with an angry Nyx.  
She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day staying in her room only coming out to get some food or smoke on the patio; she would glare at Dean as she walked by.

“Alright I get you are mad,” Dean said the last time she walked by.  
“Dean I'm not just mad, I'm disappointed that you thought that killing people was a good idea,” she said.  
“That's what you are mad about, here let me show you who it was and then maybe you'll change your mind.”

Dean got his laptop and opened the file on all the pedophiles, rapists, and murders he had.  
“Ok, I get it I do,” she said, looking at Dean, she loved him and was glad he was trying to get justice for people who have been wronged.

He got ready to go to work, Nyx promised not to overthink while he was gone, it was something she tended to do.

When Dean got to work, Cas was pacing the kitchen, he spotted Dean and grabbed him.  
“What's wrong?” Dean asked  
“Missed you and I was worried about your sister,” Cas said hugging Dean tight.  
“No worries about Nyx, she will get over it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah Cas, she kind was when I left.”  
“Ok good.”

When Dean's shift was halfway over Nyx called telling him he needed to get home Balthazar tried to break the door down again, and she was getting sick of his shit, Dean told her he would be home as fast as he could, and they would figure out what to do about him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had a plan simple plan to kidnap Balthazar, easy, simple nothing too complicated, except for the fact they had no idea where he was staying, and the last thing Dean wanted to was have Nyx call him they decided to wait until he showed up at the house again, then self-defense was their best bet.

They didn't have to wait long for Balthazar to come banging on the door in the middle of the night, now the plan was for both of them to hopefully be home when he showed up, that's not what happened. 

“I'm coming, stop pounding on my fucking door,” Dean yelled, opening the door.  
“Where is she?” Balthazar asked, pushing his way in.  
“Please, come in,” Dean said, shutting the door.

Balthazar was yelling for Nyx, he went upstairs and came back down, got in Dean's face.   
“Where the fuck is she?” he yelled.  
“Not here, you need to back up,” Dean replied.

Balthazar stepped closer, in Dean's face.  
“Where is the bitch?”  
“Do you want a drink?” Dean asked, walking to the kitchen.   
“No I don't want a fucking drink, I want to know where Nyx is.”  
“I'm not going to tell you.”

Balthazar smiled, pushed Dean into the fridge. Dean smiled if this is how he wanted to play; this is how Dean was going to play. 

“What are you smiling for?” Balthazar asked.  
“No, reason.”

He pushed Dean again, asking where Nyx was Dean didn't answer there was no way in hell he was going to tell him where she was. Balthazar looked down and shook his head, punch came out of nowhere, but Dean smiled now it was self-defense. 

Balthazar threw another punch dean blocked it and threw a punch connecting, making Balthazar stumble backward into the counter. He steadied himself charged at Dean, but Dean was ready. 

“What the fuck are we going to go with him now?” Nyx asked helping Dean carry an unconscious Balthazar to the car.   
“I have an idea,” Dean said.

They meet with Cas, Gabriel, and Lucifer outside of a slaughterhouse, they helped carry Balthazar inside. Laid him on the table and strapped him down.

“So torture?” Nyx asked.  
“No, makes the meat tough. Better to kill right away but here no one can hear him scream or know what we are up to,” Lucifer said.  
“Can I do it?” Nyx asked.  
Lucifer looked at Dean, he shrugged if she wanted to kill him Dean wasn't going to stop her.  
“Can I torture him a little?” she asked.  
“Why?” Gabriel asked.  
“For every broken bone and….” she looked down  
“Sis, tell me,” Dean said, pulling her to the side.  
“You remember when I was sick for like three weeks, and I didn't want you to come over,” she said.  
“Yeah I remember,” Dean said looking at her  
“He um, he kept me collared to the bed, he beat me and raped me,” she said with a small hiccup in her voice she never told anyone what happened.

Dean grabbed her hugged her tight; if he had known he would have killed the bastard. After they broke up Nyx had told him Balthazar hit her and that was it, now he understood why she wanted to hurt him. 

Balthazar came to on the table, Lucifer gave a wicked smile and handed a hammer to Nyx.  
He was pulling against the restraints, and swearing through the gag he hand in his mouth. Nyx took the gag out.

“You fucking bitch, you are going to pay,” he bit out.  
“I don't think so,” she said, bringing the hammer down on his hand.   
He screamed a blood-curdling scream, the sound of bones crunching as she brought the hammer down again.  
The look of satisfaction on Nyx’s face was priceless for Dean, and he was a bit worried that she was enjoying herself, but why not the guy terrorized her.  
“Dean?” Nyx asked, holding out the hammer.

Dean took it he didn't say anything but brought it down on Balthazar's arm, the bone popped through the skin, compound fracture, he did the same to the other arm.

“I guess we aren't going to use this meat, look at him pissing himself,” Lucifer said.  
“Disgusting,” Nyx said, smacking him.   
“What are we going to do with him?” Gabriel asked  
“Don't worry, I'll take care of it,” Lucifer said, “no one messes with our family.”

Dean smiled and looked at Nyx she nodded, Dean brought the hammer down on Balthazar's head, over and over again until there was no noticeable features, just blood, bones, and brains. 

“Thank you,” Nyx said relieved.  
“So does this mean we can go out now,” Gabriel asked.  
“Yeah, it does.”

Dean shook his head, Cas smiled.  
“Let's go get you clean, there a hose somewhere,” Cas said Dean followed knowing Cas had everything planned out.

Once they were out of sight of everyone Cas grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall smashing his mouth to Dean's, he let out a soft moan as Cas’ hands roamed his body, Cas kissed down Dean's neck not caring he was covered in blood, in fact, it made it a bit hotter.

“Let's get you out of these clothes,” Cas said.   
Dean just nodded not knowing what to say, Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head, then knelt down as toed off his shoes. Cas undid his pants, pulling them down helping Dean step out, kissing along Dean's hips and thighs, finally taking his cock into his mouth, Dean let out a choked moan as Cas took him all the way down, bobbing quickly he stopped. 

Manhandling Dean to turn around, Cas pulled his hips, so Dean’s ass was sticking out, he knelt back down an started going to town on Dean's ass, he was trying not to make a lot of noise, but Cas wasn't trying to be quiet. 

Cas pulled away to undo his own pants, releasing his aching cock. He grabbed Dean and shoved all the way in, Dean cried out, he put a hand over his mouth and started slamming into Dean like he couldn't get enough of him it was terrific that Dean lasted as long as he did he came hard squeezing Cas’ cock, saying praises how good Dean was and how hot he was, Cas’ hips stuttered and he came.

“Fuck Cas,” Dean said breathlessly.   
“Sorry, i couldn't help it,” Cas said.  
“I'm not complaining.”  
“Good, let's get you cleaned up.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter?

Chapter 14

Dean woke up in a hospital bed, not remembering how or why he was there, Cas was in the chair to his left Nyx on the right both were asleep. He tried to sit up, everything hurt and was heavy, he looked down both his legs were in casts.

“Hey, you are awake,” Nyx said softly.

“What the hell happen?” Dean croaked out.

Nyx poured some water in a cup with a straw and gave it to him.

“You got ran over by a car; it was like they were waiting for you,” Nyx said, shaking her head.

“Who?” he asked

“We don't know,” she said, “but I did get the license plate so we can find the son of a bitch.”

Cas stirred, and smiled, seeing Dean awake.

“Hey, Handsome,” Dean said.

“Hey yourself, you've been out for two days,” Cas yawned 

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Dean said.

Nyx and Cas laughed, he told Dean he had nothing to be sorry about it's not like he jumped in front of the car, he nodded. Cas said he would call Sam and let him know that he was awake, Gabe stopped by with some food for them. 

Dean was finally released from the hospital, and Cas took him to his house; it was easier to get Dean up the two porch steps, and everything was more accessible in case of an emergency. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, settling on the couch.

“You get the cast of soon, and then PT for a while, to build the muscles up,” he said.

“You are as bad as my sister, as much as I love her, I'm glad she went home.”

“I had to shove her out the door, and then Gabe promised something romantic, so.”

Dean nodded. He knew what Cas meant. Cas made sure he was comfortable before heading out to get them both some food.

He was set once he was able to walk again; he was going to find the fucker and kill him. When Cas got back, Dean asked about the kid who hit him with the car, he told Dean that they had found the kid, and when he was better, they would do something about it. 

Six months later, Dean was back to his old self, as much as he could be. He could walk without the cane now but still needed to take it easy. Dean was getting antsy. He wanted to take care of the asshole who ran him over, trying to kill him. 

“Are you sure you are up for this?” Nyx asked.

“Yes, now stop asking, everyone ready?” Dean said.

They all nodded Gabe came along as lookout, and he could pretty much talk his way out of anything if anything were to go sideways, Nyx said she wouldn't miss this she watched Dean get hit and Cas was his murder buddy so he wouldn't miss it for the world. 

It was the kid from the pool hall that got hustled, he left the bar got in his car and drove off, Dean followed him but not to close. 

The kid was outside smoking, Dean walked in the back yard in the dark no one could see him, Nyx stayed to watch the side gate, Cas went with Dean in case the kid got loose. 

He wasn't paying any attention, his back was to Dean he slipped the plastic bag over the kids head and pulled tight. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas said as Dean kissed down his neck.

There was something about a murder that turned them both on, they went back to Cas’ while Gabe and Nyx went back to the apartment. 

They bearly made it into the house, Dean pushed Cas against the front door, dropping to his knees, ripping off Cas' pants pulling out his aching cock and sucking him all the way down, Cas moaned and bucked against Dean's mouth, he encouraged Cas to move fucking his mouth rough and hard just like they both liked. 

Cas pulled out, pulling Dean to up, kissing him, kicking his shoe, and pants off before moving towards the couch. Cas pulled off his shirt, Dean mirror removing all of his clothes, Cas did the same finishing the job, 

He pushed Dean on the couch, kneeling in front of Dean taking him in his mouth, all the way down not stopping bobbing up and down fast, 

“Shit fuck Cas, I'm gonna cum,” Dean said Cas popped off

“You cum on my cock or not at all,” Cas said man handling Dean, so he was on all fours on the couch, he knelt behind Dean eating his ass like it was the only thing to eat on the planet, Dean screaming and moaning Cas’ name. he stopped lined himself up and pushed in. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Dean cried out, enjoying that slight burn from not having lube but spit.

Cas didn't wait he started moving quickly, slamming in and out repeating the movements until Dean was a writhing moaning mess under him, whispering Dean's name and praising him, telling him how fucking hot it was watching him kill that guy and if he could have fucked him right then and there he would have. 

Dean Came hard and fast, Cas wasn't too far behind, loving the feeling of Dean going limp under him. 

“Fuck Cas, you are going to fuck me to death one day,” Dean said, laughing and breathing heavy. 

“I hope not,” Cas said, pulling out. 

The restaurant was quiet Gabe had sent most of the staff home, Lucifer sent Jack home said he would call if it got busy, that left Cas, Dean, Nyx, and Gabe along with Lucifer in the kitchen, the police came in. 

“We need to ask you a few questions,” the officer said to the four of them. 

“What can we do for you?” Gabe asked. 

“Where were you two nights ago?’

“We were at his house,” Dean said pointing to Cas

“And Gabe and I were at my apartment,” Nyx said. 

The officer's partner drew his weapon, “get down on your knees hands behind your heads,” he yelled.

“What is going on?” Cas asked, not moving. 

“The four of you are under arrest on suspicion of murder,” he said. 

They all looked at each other, they were not about to go to prison that had talked about what they would do if this happened, they would Bonnie and Clyde their way out of it, none of them wanted to go to prison, and there was no way, they would be separated. 

Cas threw bowl at the officer with his gun drawn and slipped in the back. They all followed. 

“Lucky fucking shot,” Nyx said. 

Cas and Gabe's parents had left them their father's gun collection, which in truth, the never thought would come in handy until now. 

“Have you ever shot a gun,” Dean asked.

“No, but I gotta learn sometime,” Gabe said. 

“Thank god Dad took up to the shooting range,” Nyx said, “Hey if we die today, I love all,”

“Love you too,” they all said. 

The police yelled something about come out like they were going to do that they had barricaded the kitchen door shut. 

The police shot into to kitchen Dean fired back, he sat back down they headed to the office.

“I don't think we mapped it out this far, what do we do next?” Nyx asked. 

“We could run out the back, disappear,” Cas said. 

“Life on the run, i don't think so, I always planned for this to take me out, I didn't expect you to wake up or to fall in love with you,” Dean said. 

Lucifer came back in through the back door and locked it.

“Guys, why are there police surrounding the restaurant?” he asked.

“We may be in some trouble,” Gabe said. 

“You dumbass got caught didn't you?” he asked

“Maybe,” they all said. 

“We are all going down together then,” he said, picking up a rifle.

A few hours later, the phone rang; it was a negotiator who said he would give them anything they wanted of. They just came out hands up; they all laughed knowing damn well that was never going to happen. 

Gunshots rang out, blood splattered everywhere, Nyx looked at Gabe and smiled,

“I love you, baby,” he said firing until he was shot in the chest taking him down, Nyx aimed at the officer that took Gabe down and fired, she got him in the throat, she looked at her brother.

“See ya in hell,” she said, firing her gun every which way, the bullet that took her down was in the chest as well. 

“Thank you, for helping me live a life, I will always love you,” Cas said as he fell to the ground bullet to the gut. 

“I love you too,” Dean hit the ground next to Cas. 

Sam buried his brother and sister in a little plot next to their mother and father in a small cemetery in their home town Sam could believe that they were murders, in fact, he refused to believe it. 

A few months later, Sam received a package in the mail, with just a small note.

** _ Thanks for the awesome funeral; love ya, Sammy. _ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp
> 
> Three years later

**Chapter 15**

The sand was warm between his toes; he looked around and smiled a privet black sand beach; it doesn't get any better than this. It was too bad Sammy couldn't join them, but it was better if he didn't know where they all were. 

***********************

Three years after the shot that had almost ended their lives, Gabe, Cas, Dean, And Nyx had Lucifer to thank and his genius plan. 

“What if we get shot in the head?” Nyx asked as Lucifer taped Ziploc bags full of blood to her. 

“Don't get shot in the head,” he replied, “I will shoot you in the chest nonlethal, but it's going to hurt like hell. It could kill you,” Lucifer replied with a smile. 

“This is fucked,” Nyx said, letting out a breath on the verge of tears. 

“Yeah, but if it's done right, we will be living the life on a sunny beach somewhere,” Gabe said, taking Nyx by the hand and kissing it. 

Nyx looked at Gabe he was an amazing man, and he loved her deeply now here they were going to face death together, if they made it through this, she was going to marry him. 

“Cas, I'm sorry,” Dean said, taking him by the hand. 

“My choice, and I love you,” Cas said with a nodded cupping the back of Dean's neck, pulling him into a kiss, resting his forehead to Dean's. 

“Are we don't with the touchy-feely shit?” Lucifer asked, annoyed, and impatient he wanted to get this over with shooting his siblings. 

They all nodded, looking at each other. Lucifer made his way up to the roof through a secret entrance leftover for prohibition days setting up the shot. 

So here they were after long agonizing recovery all four of them were living their best life, in a small country no one had ever heard of thanks to Lucifer and his crazy idea. 

Dean was enjoying the sun watching the waves crash mere feet from him. He loved this feeling of finally being forgotten, not that the heat had died down. They were free to move about the town as they pleased. Dean closed his eyes, resting when the sun was blocked. 

“Come on, the baby is coming,” Cas said, hold in his hand out for Dean to take. 

“It’s about time,” Dean said, jumping up running past Cas and into the house. 

Dean could hear Nyx yelling as she pushed, Gabriel, holding her hand, cheering her on to push their little one out. 

“Dean?” Nyx asked, opening her eyes after a hard push. 

Dean gave her a soft smile walking to the bed and taking her hand. She squeezed tight as the contractions hit, and the urge to push overwhelmed her. The beautiful sound to their ears the baby crying. 

“It’s a boy,” the midwives said, placing the baby on Nyx's chest. 

Nyx smiled, crying, saying hello to her new baby boy, she looked at Gabe who had tears in his eyes, kissing her forehead. Cas was right there to make sure Nyx and the baby were ok. Once the midwife made sure they were ok, and the placenta was out, she wrapped the baby in a blanket handing him back to Nyx. 

“What are we going to call him?” Gabriel asked, climbing into the bed next to Nyx. 

“I don’t know. We had so many picked out,” Nyx replied, smiling down at her new baby, “Dean, you wanna hold him?” 

Dean nodded, smiling down at the baby in his arms, Cas came up behind him, kissing the side of his neck. 

“I think you should call him Sam,” Dean said, thinking about their little brother. 

“I think you are right,” Nyx replied. 

**************************************

It was the third anniversary of the death of his siblings Sam was that the gave leaving flowers when a woman walked up to him with an envelope in hand asking if he was Sam Winchester, he nodded to say that was him, she handed him the package and left.

Sam opened it. He laughed when the photo slid out.

**Meet your nephew Samual Johnathan Novak!**

Sam shook his head, smiling at the baby in the picture, he was happy to know they were all ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
Kudos and Comments are always welcome


End file.
